Perfluoroelastomers are materials often possessing very good resistance to high temperatures and/or chemical attack. This makes them valuable for uses such as O-rings and gaskets where high temperatures and/or chemicals are present, and good sealing properties are needed. One drawback to the use of these materials is their cost, which is often contributed to by the high cost of molding and curing (crosslinking) perfluoroelastomer parts. Thus, methods for less expensive cures for these polymers which produce thermally and chemically stable crosslinked networks are desirable.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,281,092 and 4,394,489 and commonly assigned U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 08/197,516, filed Feb. 16, 1994, now abandoned describe the preparation and/or curing of nitrile containing perfluoroelastomers. The curing is done in the presence of an organotin catalyst. No mention is made of using a peroxide cure with these polymers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,680 describes the peroxide catalyzed curing (optionally with coagents) of a nitrile containing perfluoroelastomer. No mention is made of combining this cure with another cure.